


Do Demons Fart?

by LateOctoberSkies



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Comedy, Farting, Jokes, Multi, No Smut, Not Beta Read, They/Them pronouns for MC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29756370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateOctoberSkies/pseuds/LateOctoberSkies
Summary: This it just a silly series of quick fics about the first time Obey Me characters farted in front of MC (they/them pronouns).I am limiting each chapter to 500 words which I will update as I get inspiration. This is for comedy/entertainment purposes only.I hope you enjoy.Comments, feedback, kudos and shares appreciated.Not Beta Read. No Spoilers.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 36





	1. Lucifer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and MC go on a walk after a dinner date.

Lucifer wasn’t sure what exactly it was, perhaps it was the rich human world cuisine they had for dinner, or that he was slightly nervous allowing MC to plan their date in the human world, but something was sitting right in his stomach. It turned slightly, and he was feeling a mostly unfamiliar feeling of pressure in his guts. His body was trying to betray him. 

MC was talking about the evening; the night was clear and warm. A summer breeze blew across the peer as they walked together hand-in-hand in the moonlight. They were talking about being a child and spending time at the beach as a child, but Lucifer was finding hard to concentrate. 

“I guess there isn’t really anything like this in the Devildom…” MC noted. They arrived at the end of the pier and took a seat on one of the benches. The sounds of the ocean, which normally would have been calming, grated on his nerves as he felt pressure in his bottom, and his stomach felt bloated. Had he been poisoned? Had he inadvertently eaten something that demons shouldn’t eat? 

He tried to lean back against the bench to alleviate the pressure, and pretend that he was listening to MC. He loved them, but he couldn’t let them see him in such discomfort, nor look weak in front of all the couples that surrounded them. After a while, MC, who had been resting their head on his shoulder stood up and offered him their hand once more. 

“We should go, the pier will close soon.” 

Lucifer looked around the pier, wiping away a bead of sweat from his brow. Other couples had cleared off, and the lamps had been dimmed to warn any stragglers to leave. 

“Are you alright, Lucifer?” MC looked concerned. 

“I’m fine,” he replied in a shaky voice. His belly was pained as he tried to contain himself. “It is just a bit warm.” 

He took their hand and rose to his feet, forcing a smile. As he shifted a loud trumpeting noise sounded from his bottom and his face suddenly went red. The noise, thankfully had been muffled from any other earsh by the sound of tidal waves splashing and crashing up against the columns supporting the pier. He couldn’t speak. He was mortified, and MC’s eyes fixed on his face. 

“MC… I—”

Through the dim light MC’s peals of laughter fells through their open mouth. Lucifer stayed silent attempting to compose himself and banish his embarrassment. 

“Oh Lucifer… you fart just like every one else. I’m relieved.” They wiped a tear from the corner of their eye as they linked arms with Lucifer and guided him along the pier. 


	2. Beelzebub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beel has a brand deal and let's it rip

“I’m so proud of you, Beel!” MC clapped their hands together celebrating the news that Beel had secured a branding deal due to his sports career at RAD. “I guess sponsorships work similarly in the Devildom.” They smiled and gave him a big hug.

“I need to shoot a commercial” He nodded, smiling down at his favourite human. 

“What’s the product, you really should have let THE GREAT MAMMON Manage your sponsoships. _for a fee of course._ ” Mammon huffed. 

“Mammmon!” Lucifer’s gazed narrowed on Mammon. “I am sure Beel is perfectly capable.” 

“What’s the product?” Belphie asked through a yawn. 

“Oh, yeah, you didn’t say what it is for.” MC let him go and took a step back. 

“Oh… it’s beans.” Beel nodded, grinning at everyone. 

“Beans?” The responded in unison, not understanding the connection between sports and food. 

“Yup. _Beelzebeans_!” Beel’s laugh resounded from deep in his belly as he placed a hand on his stomach. The others rolled their eyes. Of course, the connection was obvious. Beel loved food, and they even named the product after him. 

\---

Now Beel was staring down into the camera, dressed in his RAD sports Uniform and holding a now empty can with a cartoon version of his face on it. A trail of tomato sauce from the tin ran down his chin as the director yelled ‘Cut!’ 

“Look… Mr Beelzebub. I am sure the big wigs up at corporate will be so pleased to hear that you actually Like the product, but time is money… and we only have so many cans of beans to work with…” 

“Oh… I’m sorry, Mr. Director. I’m sure I’ll get it next time.” Beel’s loud booming voice sounded sad and he looked down at his feet. He really wanted to do a good job and impress MC and the others. MC and Asmodeus had accompanied Beel to the set. MC was there for moral support, and Asmodeus insisted on doing Beel’s hair and makeup to ensure that his look was the best it could be. 

“Look, Why don’t we take five and break for a coffee?” The director said, frustrated. “And someone _please_ clean up all these empty cans! I can barely walk through the set.” 

Beel shuffled through to where MC and Asmo were standing, flopping down into his chair so Asmo could touch-up his makeup. 

“You’re doing great, big guy!” MC said reassuringly, patting him on the shoulder. “It’s your first time doing a commercial, Why don’t you practice the line now? After you take a bite and swallow… you say…”

“Beelzebeans! Feed your inner Glutton!” Beel smiled. 

“Great! Now get back out there and do it. We’re rooting for you.”

Beel returned to his mark in front of the camera and held up a fresh can with the label pointed in the correct direction. He took a deep breath, and readied himself. 

“Quiet on the set! Take 666!... And Action!” the director called out. 

Beelzebub smiled at the camera and ate a spoonful, smiling as he chewed and swallowed. 

“Beelzebeans! Feed your inner---”

A long, high-pitched fart that sounded like air slowly escaping a balloon echoed across the quiet room. 

“CUT!!!” The director bellowed. 

Beelzebub just laughed sheepishly, catching sight of MC and Asmodeus giggling like idiots off to the side. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the pun.
> 
> Comments, feedback and Kudos appreciated.


End file.
